Enemies Reach
by Rayden 77
Summary: What happens when some of our favorite knights end up in bad company during a mission. Well they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Enemies Reach**

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! **

"When the hell are we going to get the hell out of this damn forest," Lancelot whined as he kicked a stone from his path. Pacing back and forth in the same spot he had been for hours. The grass that once existed there now was nothing but the dirt it grew on.

"Soon enough Lancelot," assured Arthur as he watched Lancelot pace. "We still have to find the tribe of Woads that attacked the village," Arthur pointed out to him.

"Why can't they send Roman soldiers , to look after Roman problems," Gawain stated sourly as he tossed another stick into the small fire he created.

Arthur let out an annoyed sigh, "they don't have any Roman soldiers to spare to investigated this problem," he repeated for the hundredth time. At times he questioned the matured of his knights, he wondered if they weren't five.

"Why don't we just wait in the village for them to attack again," Bors questioned.

"The villagers don't trust having a bunch of pagans sitting around their village," Arthur explained once again. He was starting to feel like a broken record.

"Well maybe these pagans shouldn't defend these villagers and let them handle their own damn problem," Jason pointed out bitterly.

"Look, I have gone over this alright," Arthur screamed finally losing his patience with his knights. "You all know the mission," Arthur barked as he got up to go and enjoy some quite time alone. As Arthur walked over to a creek that was near by he could hear the moans of complaint and announce from the knights. He knew being out here for five days straight with no action at all was driving them insane. But they has to finish this mission and the sooner the better. Arthur was still awaiting news about the tribe they had been tracking. They had lost their trail in the last big strom they had, the amount of rain they received washed away any trace of them. Arthur swept over the camp, looking from knight to knight; there only remained 10 of them including himself. Lancelot still paced the same spot he had been for the past hours, and watching him made Arthur dizzy and gave him an uneasy feeling. Gawain, Galahad, and Claudius all sat around the tiny fire Gawain had managed to get started, which was a miracle for how wet it was. Claudius was still a boy in Arthur's eyes, he was two years younger then Galahad. He manage to become close friends with Galahad and Gawain, which was a wonder because sometimes Arthur could swear that Galahad and Gawain were brothers at times. Claudius had short brown hair, soft green eyes and stood about Galahad's height. He was one of the quieter knights that only spoke up when asked, but yet talked enough to know that he was there. Arthur continued to look about the camp, his sights fell upon Bors and Dagonet. They had perched themselves up against a rock and were deep in conversion. Jason and Daniel had lined up apples on a rock, that was about 10 feet from where Bors and Dagonet where. Jason and Daniel were throwing knives and shooting arrows at the apples to knock them from their perch.

Daniel was a bright kid, another who was to young to be here. He always had a smile on his face, he was a good man. One of the few knights that had made a family here, a wife and two kids. .Daniel had short black hair, soft brown eyes and stood about Lancelot's height. Jason was a shady character, Arthur didn't trust him all that well. That made Arthur a little uneasy around him, he could tell the other knights also had a slight dislike of him too. Jason would back talk to Arthur about orders, and even sometimes not even listen to a order. There has been a few times that Jason has just about coast them a mission. He was about Arthur's height, shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. But they were a strange color of blue almost white they seemed. Those eyes were emotionless and the rare time he did show emotion it was of hate or built up rage. A horse galloping into camp broke Arthur's train of thoughts. Arthur quickly made his way to the horse and rider, it was Tristan. Tristan had sent out to try and find the trail of the Woads they were tracking.

"What news of the Woads," Arthur interrogated Tristan as he handed Tristan's horses reins to Jols.

"I picked up on their trail again, they are heading east about a days ride away," Tristan informed as he dismounted his horse and let Jols take his horse for a well deserved rest.

"Why would they be heading East," puzzled Galahad. Galahad looked to Arthur with a puzzled look on his face. Arthur go the same blank look on his face as Galahad had. "Jols bring me the map, please," Arthur asked as he headed to the rock Bors and Dagonet had been leaning up against earlier. Jols quickly made his way to the pack horse and returned with a tan hide rolled up, and handed it to Arthur. Arthur unrolled the map and laid it out, and the knights gathered around to see.

"Well we are here," Tristan stated as he pointed to the location with his finger. " I found the Woads camp here," he dragged his finger to another location just East of the pervious one.

"But what would they be heading East for," Arthur thought out loud as he examined the map for any clues.

"Well the only thing that is East are more villages then the ocean," specified Daniel. "But what interest are villages to the Woads," pondered Daniel. "They never really paid much care to the settlements before, why now," further explained Daniel trying to figure this out.

"They are searching for something or someone," Tristan pointed out casually. Everyone stopped and looked at Tristan, waiting a further explanation.

"But what could they be searching for, do you think one of the villages have something of theirs," Lancelot spoke up when Tristan took to long to answer.

"If so what could it possibly be," inquired Bors rubbing his bald head.

"There only one way to find out, knights we move out," ordered Arthur. The knights were to excited about this, they all quickly grabbed their gear and started to saddle up. Within a couple of minutes the knight were ready to go.

" Where to Arthur?" Lancelot asked as he rode to ride up front, beside Arthur.

"We are going back to the village to ask some questions," informed Arthur as he kicked his horse into a steady trot.

A Woads' camp a few miles east.

"No sign of them in the village," reported a Woads scout to a man in robes, with wild hair, and a full beard.

" Then we well raid the other villages until we find them," instructed the man with the wild hair.

"Merlin, the Saramation knights have been spotted," enlightened the Woads scout. "They seem to be investigating the village," warned the scout.

"They could provide useful to us," the man named Merlin thought out loud. " Tell the men o stay in camp until I say otherwise."

"Yes, m'lord," the scout bowed and left to carry out his orders.

**AN:** So what do you think, this chapter is kind of boring but just wait for chapter two some action happens. Yes i know tons of grammar and spelling mistakes my computer is running on a really crappy program right now. Once we get the new computer I will go through and fix the story. But tell me what you think. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Enemies Reach**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

The village was only half a days ride from where the knights had been camped. When the knights entered the village, all the villagers stopped what they were doing and stared. The knights dismounted from their horses and followed Arthur closely. A Roman soldier stomped over to Arthur and the knights.

"I thought I told you we don't want your knights in our village," the Roman soldier hissed at Arthur.

"Did you or anyone in this village take something from the Woads," Arthur questioned ignoring what the soldier said.

"Why would we take any...," the Roman soldier was cut off.

"We took three prisoners," a Roman commander stride up to Arthur. "Hopefully we can take them back to the wall for interrogation," the Roman commander smirked. This man had an air about him, as if he was something great. He eyed each one of the knights up. almost challenging them.

"Where did they go?" Arthur asked shocked that if they were here the Woads would have found them.

"They were taken to a different village right before the Woads attacked," the Roman commander answered smugly.

"The Woads well continue to attack villages until they find them," Arthur pointed out to the commander.

"Well that isn't my problem now is it," he smiled at Arthur, " If you gentleman and pagans excuse me I have some Woads prisoners to interrogate," he said as he tired to push his way through the knights.

" Innocent people are going to be killed," Arthur screamed after the Roman commander.

" Like I said not my problem," the Roman commander sounded over his shoulder back at Arthur. Arthur's face turned slightly red and he rushed after the Roman commander. Arthur grabbed the flowing red cape and tugs it back causing the Roman commander to go flat on his back. Arthur unsheathed Excalibur and brought the mighty sword to the Roman's neck. the Roman commander's guards rushed forward to defend their commander but the knights drew their weapons and blocked their paths. Some of the village people stood in horror or some others ran into their homes.

"Innocent people are going to die," Arthur barked at the Roman. " You don't care, but I sure as hell do," Arthur death glared him as he spoke. " Where did you send the prisoners, "Arthur demanded from the Roman.

"I...I don't know, I sent a party of about 20 men to transfer the prisoners to any village, I'm just meeting them at the wall," the Roman replied in distress.

" You better swear upon that because if I find out you lied I well personally come after you,: Arthur threatened as he sheathed Excalibur and headed to his horse. The knights kept the guards away as they mounted their horses and galloped away from the village.

The knights pushed their horses even harder when they heard the Roman commander order his men to follow and bring those damn knights back. Lancelot glanced over his shoulder and sure enough there was about 40 Roman soldiers following on horseback

"Arthur we have company," Lancelot shouted to his commander. Arthur looked back at the sound of Lancelot's voice. Lancelot smiled and pointed back. Arthur followed to where he was pointing and sure enough Roman soldiers. The other knights followed Arthur's gaze and also notice what followed them.

"How do we plan in getting rid of out company," asked Gawain as he risked another glance over his shoulder just in time to watch an arrow go shooting by.

Arthur thought for a moment, then an idea hit him. " Tristan," Arthur hollered to his scout, who was at the head of the pack. Tristan looked back at Arthur, made eye contact , and then nodded his head in understanding. Tristan started to slow his horse down and let the rest of the knights pass him until he was very last. He still slowed his horse even more until he had fallen quite away back from the rest. tristan whipped out his bow and placed two arrows onto the string, pulled back and let them fly. The two arrows landed in the pack of Romans, killing two. Lancelot glanced back and notice how far back Tristan was, and then it dawned on him.

"Arthur, we can't do this move," Lancelot yelled to Arthur over the sound of pounding hooves, and wind. " We have never done it before, what if Tristan gets hurt or worst killed," Lancelot mind thought of a million things that could go wrong.

"We have to try, if we don't we will not escape them," Arthur replied. As he kicked his horse to go faster and away from Lancelot. Lancelot notice this and knew that Arthur was probably thinking the same thing Lancelot was and beating himself up over it.

"Gawain, Galahad, and Claudius you guys head north, Bors, Dagonet and Daniel you guys head north-east, and Lancelot, Jason ,and I well head south-west, we well all meet back at the old camping spot," Arthur directed his knights. " Good luck and don't gat yourself killed," Arthur wished

"But what about Tristan," Galahad asked as he looked over his shoulder as the scout, who was sill firing arrows into the Romans.

"He knows the plan and he know what to do, he'll be fine," Arthur tried to convince the other knights. Lancelot knew he was trying to convince himself more then the others. "Show up at the spot before midnight tonight or you'll be left behind," Arthur warned his knights. They all knew Arthur would not leave one of them behind, it was an empty threat. The knights all nodded at each and headed off in the directions Arthur told them to go.

**AN:** What do you think so far ,like or don't like i need some input people. Please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
